Tainted Love
by MwahTheGreenEyedKatxox
Summary: Lucida is a vampire from the Originals past, back when they were Humans. Family is power after all But what will happen when the Original family of Vampires find out they have heirs...
1. Chapter 1

Tainted Love

I do not own any of the characters from The Vampire Diaries except for Lucida and a few others. You get the general idea. Please leave reviews this is my first story, leave comments or even ideas or things that you would like to happen, afterall you're the audience and I aim to please the audience. I don't mind if you leave negative comments afterall everyone is entitled to their own opinions but positive comments would be greatly appreciated :) I apologise for any spelling mistakes.

FLASHBACK  
1008

My lungs felt like they were going to explode! If only Mother had not sent me out foraging. Unfourtunely for me I was very uncoordinated so I was not suprised when I tripped over a root. I could hear my pursuer crashing through the bushes behind me. I lay in the foilage on the forest floor. I forced myself to stand up, pain shot up my leg, I gasped out in pain. But it was now or never, I had to escape. So I ran for my life...

END OF FLASHBACK  
ENGLAND 1119  
LUCIDAS P.O.V

I had no intention of ever being reunited with my 'special friend'. We were friends before we were turned into Vampires. Before that bloody b*stard slept with my best friend Eve, who happens to be my fathers niece!

He was an arrogant twit who had absolutely no integrity who desperately needed a good kick up his ass!

I composed myself. My pale face looked as hard as stone. My bright emerald green eyes were flashing with hatred

Their castle could clearly be seen from the fancy carriage I was currently travelling in. The magnificent structure stood proudly with great oak trees bordering the dusty drive way.

I did not care about material possessions . I lived in a small village in Serbia. I truely felt sorry for the servents who would have to clean that huge castle. My cottage was probably smaller than their ballroom.

My cottage was located in the woods near a small creek, camouflaged by the Mimosas (which is a type of flower if you did not know) and Ivy that had attached to the small structure. Near by were other discreet little cottages exactly like mine.

The coven of Vampires I belonged to were more kinder to Humans than other emotionless monsters were. We feed on animals and Humans but we never kill or severly harm our prey, we do not hunt for pleasure we hunt for food to survive. And we never bring unnecessary attention to ourselves.

It had only been a century since Vampires were created and already a panic had spread. Even if we were Vampires, we could still be destroyed. Perhaps we would have a new addition to the 'family'?

The unattractive driver opened my muddy carriage door and held my hand as I stepped out of the carriage.

The castle was more spectacular up close. It really took your breath away!

I daintily strolled up the stone steps to the entrance of the castle.

My now dusty black cloak draped about my shoulders and my emerald green dress.

It is very rare for me to wear a corset but it did make my breasts plump and enticing. I knew I looked very prepossessing but that is exactly what I wanted.

Mother did always say "For a woman, you make yourself look gorgeous but never make yourself act or look like a whore!" Of course that was over a hundred years ago now and all you had to worry about was catching yourself a wealthy husband.

I sighed as I gathered my courage to knock. A well dressed man answered. After introductions were made he invited me inside.

I noticed that the castle must be in a living Humans name as I could not step over the threshold untill I had been invited inside.

A maid led me down narrow corridors, the walls decorated with detailed paintings, the wood on the floor was shining so much, that you could practically see your own reflectiong in it. "Gosh a bit posh for me", I muttered under my breath.

I heard a chuckle behind a closed door. The maid opened the door and led me inside. She announced my arrival. I entered the room.

I immeadiately recognized the occupants. They had not aged a day. They were still the gorgeous family I remembered.

"You came it is so good to see you, I missed you so much",  
"I missed you to Bekah", I whispered due to her tight embrace.

I embraced Finn, Niklaus and Elijah, they seemed truely delighted to see me. It was good to see old friends again that I couldn't keep the grin off my face. I was truely delighted to see them again untill...

I noticed that arrogant bastard who needed a good boot up his ass. I am certain that there is a line of people who would absolutely love to kick his ass! "How unfourtune to be in your presence again Kol", I hissed. Kol clearly found this amusing which infuriated me even more. That annoying smirk on his face. "Nice to see you again the Kitty Kat".


	2. Chapter 2

I apologise for any spelling errors, please leave reviews, also please let me know if you would like to read other characters point of view. Oh and if you would want more flashbacks or less. Or if you want me to add other love prospects for other characters

Tainted Love  
Chapter 2, Sweetdreams Sweetheart.

FLASHBACK  
1008  
LUCIDA'S P.O.V

My chest heaved up and down as I turned around to face my pursuer. I bowed my head in frustration. Unfourtunely for women in my village it was considered unwomanly for us females to wield a sword. I was unprepared for an attack, I had no weapon. But I was not going to sink to my knees in defeat. I raised my head in determination. The fierce expression on my pale face told the approaching man that I was not going to give in without a fight. But that only turned him on more, he fancied a challenge...

END OF FLASHBACK

1119  
LUCIDA'S P.O.V

"I still see that your brother is still an arrogant ass", my voice full of venom. Kols siblings considered this hilarious. Kol took no offense to my statement. Instead he just smirked with a twinkle visible in his chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh come on darling do not be so abrasive". I ignored him. I continued on my stroll around the beautiful gardens. When suddenly I was shoved against the Blossom tree.

"Kol what on Earth are you trying to achieve?".  
"Come on Kitty Kat, you should remember after all we have had lots of practice".  
I placed my dainty hand on his chest. He smiled flashing his sharp teeth and adorable dimples. Pale pink petals floated down gently, getting caught in his wavy dark brown locks. I removed my hand from his chest and slapped him hard across his pale face. I stormed off in the direction of the stables. Leavind the randy man staring after me in shock.

REBAKAHS P.O.V

I witnessed the dramatic scene that took place outside in the garden. I had to admit that took courage. My thoughts were were suddenly distracted by the sound of laughter coming from the library.

I wandered downstairs to find Nic and Elijah roaring with laughter. "I take it then you two witnessed the scene out in the garden. "Did you see the look on Kols face, gold, hahaha."  
" Do not be so cruel, the only reason Lucida slapped Kol because she loves him", the two men in front of me just raised their eyebrows in suprise. "She does not want to have her heart broken a second time and frankly I do not blame her!"  
"You women are unfathomable." "Agreed brother", Elijah replied to Nic's statement. I huffed off in disagreement, she had absolutely every right after what he did to her. Elijah and Nic stared after me in suprise. "Pfffftt men blind fools", I said out loud. They had no idea about Kol's and Lucida's relationships.

FLASHBACK  
1008  
LUCIDA'S P.O.V

My attacker had me pinned up against the great oak tree. I was petrified. The stranger had repeatedly punched me, my head was spinning. I kicked the man in the groin. I tried to escape but he grabbed my wrist and flung me at the tree.

I was pinned against the tree. His hold on me was incredibly strong. I could no longer escape. I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I could see the lust in his eyes. His manhood hardened against my lower back. His sweaty hands roamed over my dress. He ripped my dress from my neckline to my waist, exposing my breasts. I could no longer run. But as my Father always told my Mother, "Women have a voice that spreads gossip and the noise never ceases". I screamed for help.

My screams for help echoed through the peaceful forest. "Do not worry Love it will only hurt for a minute", the beast whispered in my ear. I froze in terror. But the man never got a chance to rape me. He was thrown clear across the clearing. I did not stop to see or thank my rescuers. I was so frightened and humiliated. I did not hesitate I fled...

I bolted through the woods unaware of the branches scratching my body like razor blades. I could hear footsteps behind me. Panic overwhelmed me once again. I increased my pace. I immeadiately came to a halt when i recognized a voice.

"Kol", I whispered quietly for fear of being confronted again by my attacker. "Lucida, you can come out, the man is dead, Niklaus drove his sword through his heart, you are safe!" I quickly hurried out of my hiding spot where I timidly jumped into the arms of my hero. I was oblivious to the fact that my pale blue dress had been ripped from the neckline to my waist exposing my large breasts. He held me close as I sobbed on his warm chest. I collapsed in his arms from utter exhaustion.

END OF FLASHBACK

1119  
LUCIDA'S P.O.V

I hoisted myself out of the bath. Warm soapy water dripped down my slim exotic body. I wrapped myself in a soft fluffy towell that barely reached my thighs. My dark hair had already started drying into a tumbled sea of waves. I walked into my bed chamber to get dressed, only to find somebody casually lounging on my bed.

"Do you mind Kol. I am trying to get dressed. Get out!"  
"No do not worry your pretty little head about it, go ahead and get dressed, you are not bothering me."  
I growled in frustration and annoyance. He flashed to my side. He leaned towards me and kissed me on my rose red lips.

I kissed him back passionately. He placed his hand on my rump. I wrapped my legs around his thin waist. He flashed us to the bed. Kol lay on top of my damp body , I had my long legs still wrapped around his waist. He was beginning to get hard. I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, my fingers in his wavy hair. i stopped kissin him and looked him in the eyes. "Sweetdreams sweetheart", I whispered. He stared at me with a puzzled expresion on his handsome face before I snapped his neck...


End file.
